


Teddie and Yu's First Time

by Guyden



Series: The Polyamorous Shenigains of the Inaba Detectives [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Facials, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyden/pseuds/Guyden
Summary: Technically in the Poly Adventures of IT series, but its standalone mostly. Don't worry about reading it.Teddie wants to learn about sex from Yu, Yu teaches it to him.
Relationships: Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)/Narukami Yu, Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)/Seta Souji
Series: The Polyamorous Shenigains of the Inaba Detectives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Teddie and Yu's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I wanted to write a smut and this just worked out, hope its good, I'm not that good at writing this sort of stuff

It was a couple days after Teddie graduated and Yu got his own home, that was also the office. On an off day for the group, Teddie came in out of his costume through the TV and began to yell.  
“Sensei! I need your help!”  
“Yea Teddie, what do you need?”  
“I was texted by Labby-chan that next time she was visiting, she wanted to have ‘sex’ with me, what is that?”  
Yu stopped, briefly thanking that Nanako or Dojima wasn’t here, and then returning his attention to a confused Teddie.  
“When I asked Yosuke, he said to ask you!”  
‘Thanks Yosuke,’ Yu sighed internally.  
‘I am a being of light, but we must take him and’ Helel’s personality was quickly turning into Lucifer’s, ‘take him and fuck him into submission.’  
‘I agree, now to the other members’ said Mara.  
‘I would advise against it, but let's see where this goes,’ said Kaguya.  
“You see Teddie, sex is an act you do between two or more people. You do it with people you love very much romantically, are over 18, and want to share a bond stronger than any friendship,” said Yu, trying to sound calm.  
“Hmm? But that sounds like my feelings for you Sensei!” said Teddie.  
Yu internally was a chaotic mess. Helel was trying to suggest that they continue the plan of dominating him, Mara agreeing, and all the other ultimate Personas of the Team, Kaguya, Isis arguing with Helel and each other over who to do it with. Suddenly, Izanagi yelled at the others to calm down, to Yu’s relief.  
“So sensei, could you have sex with me so I could be better for Labby-chan?”  
‘God fucking damnit,’ Yu thought, blushing redder than roses. His mind was thrown into chaos once again and Yu managed to give out a, “yea ok Ted” before Izanagi calmed the others down.  
“Really? Thanks sensei! Can you stand in for Labby-chan so I can practice?” said Teddie.  
‘Honestly, why not?’ said Yu, committing to this decision. Yu was comfortably pansexual, ok with pursuing romance with anyone and everyone regardless of gender.  
“So Teddie, could you sit down on the couch?” asked Yu.  
“Sure Sensei!” he replied.  
Yu had seen enough porn on how to at least manage a semi-good blowjob, so as soon as Teddie sat down on the couch, he got on his knees, unzipped Teddie’s pants and starred upon his dick. It was average sized and averagely thick, but looked untouched.  
“What are you doing sensei?-Hmmph!” said Teddie, responding sensitively to Yu rubbing his dick.  
Yu prepared himself and finally started to kiss Teddie’s cock all over. He put wet slobbery kisses all over his shaft. He began to use his tongue to lick the underside of his head and licked at it. He then let Teddie’s dick enter his mouth, he worked at it with his mouth while moving his tongue, and holding the base with his hand. He continued giving Teddie head until he noticed the bear beginning to huff more and more, where he began to speed up.  
“Ahhh! Sensei! That feel~so-good! I’m, *huff* going to HRMGMMM” Teddie was cut off as he began cumming in Yu’s mouth. Teddie’s cum tasted salty, and Yu felt as rope after rope of cum was given in his mouth. He opened his mouth to Teddie, showing all the cum he sprayed in him, and swallowed it all.  
“Now Teddie, that is called a blowjob, or oral sex, where we have sex where one of us uses our mouths, got it?” asked Yu.  
“Got it-*Huff*-sensei!” said Teddie.  
“I can’t do much more than that unfortunately,” said Yu.  
“Want me to give you a ‘blowjob’ sensei? I think I can do a fine job!” said Teddie.  
Yu’s dick grew in his pants at the thought, and he gave in to Helel’s insistence.  
“Alright Teddie, can I take control while you’re giving me a blowjob though?” asked Yu.  
“Sure Sensei! I don’t know what to do so you can help me!” replied Teddie.  
Yu got on the couch, unbuckled his pants, and revealed his cock, it was a little bigger than Teddie’s and the skin was a little darker as well. Teddie got on his knees, mirroring what Yu had done, and looked upon his dick. He tried to lick it and after a couple remarks on the taste kissed the head with his mouth. At this point Yu couldn’t take it any longer and asked Teddie a question.  
“Teddie?”  
“Yes sensei?”  
“Would you mind if I take control?”  
“Not at all!”  
“If you want me to stop, give me a couple taps on the leg,”  
“Alright sensei!”  
As Teddie stopped and waited for Yu, Yu grabbed hold of the side of Teddie’s head, and slammed his dick into Teddie’s mouth. Yu used all of his strength to slam his cock into the back of Teddie’s throat, making the bear choke on it. Yu subconsciously expected Teddie to hit the side of his leg, but felt nothing, so he kept going after slowing down a bit. He continued to throatfuck Teddie and when he began to feel an orgasm coming, he sped up even quicker.  
“Ahh- Teddie! Teddie! I’m going to come! AHhH!” Yu said, orgasming as he released Teddie. He shot rope after rope of cum onto Teddie, painting his face white with his cum. Yu had ignored his own needs for the past months and all the built up cum was released onto Teddie.  
“Sensei! You made a mess! But I did like that!”  
“Glad you did Teddie, let me help with that,” and Yu began to kiss and lick Teddie’s face to get all of the cum off of him.  
“Thanks Sensei! Do you want to do more?” asked Teddie.  
“Well, can I try your ass?” asked Yu.  
“Hmm? Sure Sensei!” said Teddie.  
Teddie took off his pants and as Yu got up, he got on his knees in front of Yu, shoving his ass near his re-hardened cock.  
“Alright Teddie, give me a moment,” Yu rapidly went to his room, and grabbed a bottle of lube, and brought it back to the room.  
“I’m going to use this so it won’t hurt, ok Teddie?” asked Yu.  
“Alright Sensei! Put it in!” said Teddie.  
Yu thoroughly lubed his cock, it might hurt as Teddie was a virgin. He put his head at the start of Teddie’s anus, and waited for a second.  
“I’m going to put it in, ok?”  
“Ok sensei-GMHMHMH!” Teddie was interrupted as Yu slammed his cock into Teddie’s ass, slicking into his tight hole and quickly pistoning in him. Teddie was moaning and Yu’s breathing was turning heavier and heavier. As Yu was slamming his cock into Teddie, Teddie used his spare hand to jack off his dick, going faster and faster and moaning more and more. Yu’s dick was squeezed by Teddie’s tight asshole, and as he slicked in and out of Teddie he came closer and closer to an orgasm. As Yu approached an orgasm the only thing he offered was rapid grunts of pleasure, Teddie on the other hand was jacking off his dick, beginning to scream fervently as he was nearing orgasm.  
“I love you Sensei! Give me all your sticky stuff! Make me yours! Ahhh!! Teddie came and spilled cum all over the couch, huffing and puffing as Yu continued to slap his dick into Teddie. As Yu came, he grunted more and more and began to moan, until he shot more ropes of cum into Teddie, painting his insides white. Yu relaxed and retracted himself from Teddie, strands of Cum attaching his dick and Teddie’s ass.  
“S-sensei, that was a-amazing, please let’s do that more later after I have sex with Labby-chan,” said Teddie.  
“Of course Teddie,” said Yu, kissing Teddie and laying down on the couch, not regretting what he did.

A couple minutes later he decided to open up the group chat.  
Marie’s Ex: Guess who just had sex?  
Out of Context Strip Club: !  
Trial of the Dragon: !  
Snow Black: !  
Ressentiment: !  
Beefcake: !  
Yu’s Ex: Already know, not really surprised  
Prez: !  
FBI open up: ?  
Bearsona: ;Dc  
Out of Context Strip Club: T-Teddie? What are you?  
Bearsona: I had ‘sex’ with sensei!  
Prez: Heya Ted! What gives?  
Bearsona: Don’t worry Labby-chan, I just did it because I didn’t know what it was when you said you wanted to do it!  
Prez: Oh ok, that makes sense, ok I’ll still see you tmrw  
FBI open up: You, had sex witth Teddie  
Ressentiment: Partner?  
Out of Context Strip Club: No fair senpai! Hmph!  
Marie’s Ex: No regrets  
Beefcake: kinda wish I took Teddies place  
FBI open up: !  
Ressentiment: Whoa KanjI!  
FBI open up: !  
Beefcake: What? All of us would want to be dominated by senpai, don’t lie!  
Marie’s Ex: Oh yea, Teddie was calling me Sensei when I was pounding him, it was awesome  
Bearsona: Yea it felt so cool!  
Out of Context Strip Club has changed Marie’s Ex name to Man Whore  
Man Whore: This is deserved


End file.
